


Over the Edge

by Hammocker



Series: I'll Feel For You [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout gets stuck. Sniper helps eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the video Cliff Hanger, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXXAKulPrdY

Averting situations like these should not have been difficult for Scout. Usually everything was simple; avoid being shot, stop the other team from capping the point, stay on the map, all basic rules that he followed pretty well. Yet here he was, hanging for his dear life from a branch sticking out of a cliff face. Why would the higher ups not fence off the huge cliff sitting on the edge of a map? For that matter, who in their right mind builds a battlefield on a cliff? Nobody should pay with their life for not looking where they place their feet, especially not someone as masterful as Scout.

“Well, what do we have here?” A familiar voice said from above.

Scout whipped his head up, and found warm, gray eyes staring back into his own. Sniper was squatting down at the top of the cliff, gazing at him. His sunglasses hung from one of his vest pockets, allowing Scout a full view of the older man's repressed smirk, complimented by a raised brow. Reflexively, Scout's own expression turned bitter at the idea of Sniper taking some kind of sick entertainment from his suffering.

“Hey, mate. Got yourself in a bit of a jam there, eh?”

“What's it look like t'you?” Scout snapped. Were his position less precarious, Scout would have slapped himself. He hated to admit it, but if he wanted to get off of this cliff face before the day was done, Sniper was probably his best bet. Anyone else on the team would be just as likely to get him killed as they were to make the situation even a little better.

Sniper rested his chin in the palm of his right hand, half-smirk even less stifled than it had been a moment ago. “Looks like yer 'avin' quite a day.”

Rolling his eyes, Scout fired back, “Yeah, thanks for pointin' that out, buddy, real helpful.”

“Care to tell me who you pissed off this time?” Sniper asked, relaxing his shoulders just slightly. “I'll put a bullet in 'is 'ead for yeh sake next I see 'im, I will.”

Scout tightened his grip on the branch at the offer, and for a moment he feared it would break. “Y'know, I really don't got the time t'ansah dumbass questions right now.”

Sniper's smile dissipated into a wry frown, and he stood up in a slow, smooth motion. “Well, if that's the way yeh gonna be, I really oughta get back to my post before I'm missed.” He turned himself to the side at a sluggish pace, but made no clear effort to step away from Scout.

“Wait, wait, wait, don't go, please!” Scout cried, breaking out in a sudden sweat.

Sniper casually turned his head back towards Scout. “What? You still need something from me?”

“Come on, Snipeh, ah ya blind?! What's ya prablem?!”

“My problem?” Sniper's hand flew up to his chest, his index finger extending in Scout's direction. “You're the one shouting, mate.”

“Yeah. 'cause I'm hanging off a cliff heah!” Scout's voice took on a twang of desperation at this point, as he prayed for Sniper to have mercy.

Crossing his arms, Sniper raised an eyebrow at Scout. “Yeh point?”

Scout's right shoulder sagged, and his head lolled to one side as he finally gave in to the humiliation of his situation. He barely managed to keep eye contact with his ally as he finally asked. “Could ya help me up? Please? Don't make me beg; I couldn't take that. I'd crack!”

A deep chuckle emanated from Sniper's throat. Scout would have made an indignant remark, but found himself silent at the smile that the bushman had fixed on him. It was the same kind of smile his ma used give him when he felt alone or unwanted; the kind of smile that makes everything okay, even if just for a moment. Scout could have lost himself just staring at Sniper right then, if he had not been hanging on for dear life.

“And 'ere I thought ye'd neveh ask.” At last, Sniper's gloved hand extended down towards Scout, fingers outstretched and welcoming. With only a second's hesitation, Scout reached up and locked Sniper's wrist in a vice grip. He quaked as Sniper hauled him up and over the drop off, feeling a sudden fluttering in his stomach at the sense of weightlessness.

As his feet finally touched solid ground, Scout let out a giggle of relief, and beamed up at Sniper, unable to find words in the moment. He turned back towards the cliff, and gawked at just how far down it went before finally reaching the desert sand. “Goddamn, I coulda really died. Spawn ain't gonna catch anyone down thea.” Scout finally remarked. Just looking at the sight almost made him dizzy. 

“Hey, uh, thanks feh that. Y'know, ya not that-” Scout turned to look towards his teammate, but found only open air where Sniper had stood moments earlier. “-bad of a guy.” His shoulders fell, and he bit his lip. Wonderful. Now he had to go looking for Sniper in the evening to thank him. While Scout had never exactly been the politest member of his team, he had been raised well enough to know that when somebody did something nice for him, he had to at least thank them to their face. Scout did not need anyone looking at him as though he was some kind of ungrateful little runt. Besides, he was kind of curious about what Sniper did all the time in that van of his. Most of the team barely saw Sniper away from the battlefield. Maybe it was about time somebody found out why he hid himself all the time.

Scout hurried back towards his team's base, grinning as he went. A plan had formulated in his head: he would head over to Sniper's camper van right after work tonight to give him a thanks and maybe a handshake for his rescue. Maybe Sniper would even invite him inside, or maybe Scout would just ask if he could come in. They might strike up a conversation, and maybe eventually exchange some personal details, and maybe Scout could even get another smile out of Sniper. If Sniper would give him that same warm smile from earlier, that much would be enough for Scout.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated at the beginning, I was inspired to write this by that particular video. Now, watching the video for the first time, I kind of hoped that it would end with Sniper actually rescuing Scout, me being someone who ships them hard. Just listen to the little piece of music that starts when we see Sniper's hand; wouldn't you think that's what would have happened? While the actual punchline was hilarious, I kind of wanted Scout to be rescued by Sniper still, so here I am, posting a fanfic of a fan video. I hope you liked it.


End file.
